


Self-Assessment

by Speranza



Category: due South
Genre: Character Study, Flash Fic, Immigration & Emigration, Implied Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-24
Updated: 2003-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the DS Flashfic "Documentation Challenge."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Self-Assessment

**Author's Note:**

> For the DS Flashfic "Documentation Challenge."

More formatting fun in this story; for now, you can get the story [at my site](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/Challenge/Immigrant.html).


End file.
